The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to anomaly detection and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for anomaly detection in a distributed computing system.
In the field of data mining, anomaly detection refers to data that does not conform to an expected pattern or to other items in a dataset. The anomalous data may be indicative of a problem. Anomaly detection is used in computing systems, for example, for detecting malicious activity, and/or errors in operation of the system.